Blushing Virgin
by MindlessAdri
Summary: Kurogane finds himself in a relationship with a slightly immature Fai who's constant demeanor and smiles do not prepare him for what he finds behind the door one night. Experimenting with slight role reversal. More crack than anything. AU


AN: Okay I'm breaking cannons and characters... I know in the manga Fai is older than Kuro but I saw this picture on tumblr that inspired this so I wanted to play up Fai's immaturity. This was supposed to be fluff but turned into more of a crack fic. Usually don't write crack.

Anyway T rating for cussing and that's really it.

* * *

Kurogane busied himself in his kitchen by checking the simmering pots as dinner cooked. Fai should have already been there looking over his shoulder, telling him how to cook, commenting on how he looked in the kitchen, or, god forbid, trying to make him wear an apron. On any normal Friday the hyperactive blond high school student would be bouncing around the apartment's kitchen to some go awful music that Kurogane would yell about once it annoyed him enough. And normally the older of the two didn't cook, if only because being a college sophomore he didn't have time for much more than microwaveable meals and fast food, not to mention after school and work he just didn't have the energy. But he could cook and with enough teasing from Fai about how useless he was in the kitchen Kurogane had ever so hotheadedly announced he would make the "annoying, ungrateful," blond dinner the next evening he had free, which happened to be that Friday.

He had never thought he would go back to high school but in a way he had when he started dating Fai. The younger was seventeen and he was twenty but only because he had an early birthday and Fai had a late one! Kurogane tried not to think so deeply about the age difference, which wouldn't be a problem in a couple months when Fai turned eighteen, but sometimes it was just to apparent. It was apparent in how Fai would relentlessly flirt with the older but blushed like a virgin when he was touched. Maybe this wasn't attributed to the age difference but really a difference in maturity. Not that Kurogane particularly minded, Fai might have annoyed the shit out of him a good majority of the time, but the blond was what he needed to stop him from being entirely grounded and miserable.

Kurogane had never thought he would end up with the younger anyway. It had all been by chance. When he had moved to the city for college he didn't know many people except maybe in passing and at the time he couldn't afford to live on his own off campus so he was stuck with the nearby shops which were mostly student oriented anyway. But, even so, he took a liking to a shop simply called "The Shop." It was a used bookstore that doubled as a coffeehouse and bakery. The establishment itself had a mystic vibe about it; it was dark and dusty but inviting all the same. The back was the only truly lighted portion an it was what Kurogane imagined was supposed to look scholarly. He began to frequent the store and found a spot that suited him with a large and worn brown leather chair with a small table to it right and one of those floor lamps than came up from behind the chair. Not to mention the food wasn't half bad.

Eventually though he noticed he had a bit of a stalker, an employee to be exact. Kurogane never said anything but would watch in mild amusement as the blonde would pretend he was shelving books or divert his gaze when he caught him looking. Every one in a while though the blonde would smile shyly at him like he had a secret he was almost ready to scream but he never said anything. On the other hand when the blond wasn't working with the text he was in the kitchen cooking; however when this was the case the blond would scowl at him with murderous intent, there would be no more shy glances or smiled just daggers and teeth-barring. The one-eighty in the employee is what irked him most; not the fact that the kid obviously wanted to talk to him and wouldn't but the fact he acted like two different people.

After about a month of this Kurogane was surprised when two blonds planted themselves in front of him. One was practically pushing the other and had a set look on his. Kurogane looked up from his book and the obviously ticked one spoke, "My brother wants to talk to you. Would you hurry up and turn him down so we can get on with our lives Mr. College Man?" With that the blonde walked off and Kurogane was left with other blond who he assumed was the one who was always tending to the books.

Now that the guy was up close he could see he wasn't bad looking. Kurogane had never been necessarily attracted to a sex and after a few months of searching for a definite sexuality in high school he had decided not to bother to try and define himself because in the end if he ended up with anyone it would be somebody he loved. Besides he had come to the conclusion that blonds were his preferred type.

"Sorry about my brother. He didn't mean anything by that," the bookkeeper laughed and shot a reserved smile at Kurogane. The elder didn't answer and raised an eyebrow in mild interest as he reviewed what the other had said. "I'm Fai," he said quickly.

Deciding to be polite or at least personable the other answered, "Kurogane."

Fai got a strange and exasperated expression on his face before he whined, "That's so _long!_ I'm just going to call you Kuro-pon."

"The hell you are," Kurogane snarled.

The blonds expression changed to one of complete innocence, "How about I save your real name to be screamed in the throws of ecstasy?" As he finished his eyes narrowed seductively and a predatory smirk crawled across his face.

Kurogane knitted his eyebrows, "W-what?" He could hardly believe the kid had just said that.

"Bye Kuro-pon," Fai said as he quite literally skipped off with his hands clasped behind his back.

Six months later after tons of flirting on Fai's part and irritation on Kurogane's, Kurogane cornered Fai and effectively shut his mouth with his own. After a few heated minuted Fai's brother Yuui caught them and it was only then that Kurogane found out Fai was a junior in high school and only because Yuui was calling him a pedophile. After a few days of thinking Kurogane decided the risk was worth it, they would just keep a low profile. Even so Fai decided it was best to tell Yuui they weren't going out which Kurogane didn't mind, he just found a new place to frequent.

And here he was roughly seven months later cooking dinner for a guy that it seemed might not show. Even thinking that was ludicrous, Fai would show even if he had to run there which was unlikely because despite his lithe frame he had zero lung capacity. Kurogane stuck his finger in the sauce that was not cooling and tasted it. _Not bad,_ he thought to himself. Then there was the long awaited knock on the door, he threw his hand rag off his shoulder and on to the counter before going to answer the door.

The disheveled Fai that waited for him behind the door was enough to make Kurogane bite his lip to stifle a laugh. The smaller's fists were clenched at his sides, his face was flushed and angry, and he was breathing heavily - maybe he had run there. "I'm going to murder you," Fai ground out through clenched teeth. In all the time Kurogane had known him he had never seen Fai truly angry and because of this not a single fiber in his being could take the kid seriously, so he laughed. He laughed hard.

Kurogane wasn't usually so prone to laughing openly at least not in excess but every time he looked back at the high school student he couldn't help himself. Fai pushed past him into the apartment more angry than ever; he kicked off his shoes and settled on the far end of the couch. The older took this moment to try and calm himself by taking a few deep breaths before he followed his boyfriend to see what was wrong. He was going to sit next to him but the aura Fai gave of told him to do the opposite, so he sat in the adjacent chair farthest from the blond male. Fai had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms crossed bout his chest as he scowled at the pristine white carpet.

Kurogane closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from smiling before he asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Fai said shortly causing Kurogane to lose his battle against his smile. He looked at the ground in attempt to hide it but Fai had already seen and was glaring even more intently. He looked back up rubbing the side of his mouth to will the smile away.

"C' mon how am I supposed to fix it if you don't tell me," he halfheartedly pleaded because, honestly, pissed off Fai was starting to grow on him. Normally it was he other way around and so this was a nice change of pace and he understood what Fai was constantly laughing at him when he became irritated.

"Fine," Fai said resolutely. "You want to know what wrong! I'll tell you." Fai leaned towards Kurogane angrily and moved his hair aside as he turned his head towards the opposite wall. And then he understood why Fai was so upset.

Towards the back of his neck, where if you were looking in a mirror you wouldn't have been able to see it, was a quarter sized hickey. He couldn't contain it any longer and he laughed fully. He doubled over holding his stomach and Fai crawled back to his spot where he scowled so intently Kurogane was sure his boyfriend's face would stick like that. The thought propelled him into a second fit of laughter. Was this _really _what Fai was upset about a hickey.

"Stop laughing!" Fai shouted in a high pitched whine. "I'm serious."

Even that was laughable but whether than risk the blond leaving he tried to calm himself which took much more effort than it should have. "You act like I haven't marked you up before," Kurogane stated once he calmed enough.

Fai blushed, "I told you before not to do it where people can see! Or at last where I can't see! If I can see it I can cover it up but when I don't know it's there-" Fai stopped abruptly.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes suddenly serious. "When you don't know it's there what?"

Fai tightened his lips before shouting in total embarrassment, "I go to school with my hair up!"

He tried, he really did try to not laugh but he couldn't help it. Fai was so embarrassed over something that most sexually active people just accepted. "Shut up! Hickeys are blood clots! What if it goes to my brain?"

Once he had stopped yet again Kurogane smirked at the younger. "It's not like we haven't done more. Just yesterday when I gave you that wasn't I insdi-"

Fai cut him off by clamping his hands over his ears, "lalalalala!" There was that maturity difference.

Kurogane snorted and moved over to Fai, "Is it really such a big deal that people saw?"

"Yes."

He frowned at the blonde's short answer, "Why?"

"B-becasue nobody need to know what I do with Kuro-sama!"

"Is that all?" Kurogane asked kissing Fai's jaw.

"Y-yes." Fai answered. Kurogane loved that he could still make the blonde stutter with just kissing. He continued to plat kisses as Fai said, "Well, actually, no."

Kurogane didn't stop, "What else?"

He felt Fai tangle his fingers in his hair, "Yuui saw."

As if on cue there was a loud banging on the door and Yuui was shouting, "Open he door you pedophile! Virginity robber!"

"Yuui go away! Me and Kuro-chi are about to commence sweaty love making!" Fai shouted back.

"Open the door Fai or so help me!"

Kurogane looked mortified, "We are not! Shut up you idiot!"

"Kurogane you want to put your mouth where?"

"I don't want to put my mouth anywhere!" He shouted in the direction of he door. He tried o get up but Fai attached himself to him like a monkey.

"Oh Kuro-puu! Yes!"

"We aren't doing anything Yuui!" Kurogane shouted.

This was normal. He was irritated and yelling and Fai was up to his regular antics. Hickey or no hickey this was what they were.


End file.
